piratedgamemuseumfandomcom-20200214-history
VT ID List
This is a list of cartridges which have an ID syntax of VT-xxxx. The similar label designs and naming schemes suggest that VT cartridges are made by NT, along with PS, GT and KT cartridges. To learn more about NT, read the following BootlegGames entry. http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/NT *'VT-01A Mario Bros.' *''VT-003 4-in-1'' *'VT-019 4-in-1' *'VT-12D Adventure Island' *'VT-13B Bomberman 2' *'VT-14D Ghost Casper 2' *'VT-16A F1 Race' *'VT-19H SD Fighting' *'VT-20B Gyrodine' *'VT-21B Mario Rider' *'VT-22D Top Gun 2' *'VT-23C Tiny Toon' *'VT-23D Tiny Toon 2' *'VT-24A Mad Max' *'VT-25C Mario Missing' *'VT-026 3-in-1' *'VT-26A Disneyland' *'VT-26B Double Dragon 3' *'VT-26C Spiderman' *'VT-26G Ninja Cat' *'VT-26H Contra 7 Legacy of War' *'VT-27A DJ Boy' *'VT-27D Monster in My Pocket' *'VT-28D Mickey Mouse' *''VT-030 3-in-1'' *''VT-031 4-in-1'' *''VT-036 3-in-1'' *'VT-37D Ninja Fight' *''VT-037 3-in-1'' *''VT-039 4-in-1'' *'VT-045 4-in-1' *'VT-046 4-in-1' *''VT-047 4-in-1'' *'VT-051 4-in-1' *'VT-54 Mickey Mouse 8' *''VT-057 4-in-1'' *'VT-060 4-in-1' *''VT-062 4-in-1'' *'VT-063 3-in-1' *'VT-068 4-in-1' *''VT-077 4-in-1'' *''VT-078 4-in-1'' *''VT-079 4-in-1'' *''VT-080 4-in-1'' *'VT-081 4-in-1' *''VT-084 4-in-1'' *'VT-085 3-in-1' *'VT-086 3-in-1' *''VT-089 4-in-1'' *'VT-090 4-in-1' *'VT-092 4-in-1' *''VT-094 4-in-1'' *''VT-096 4-in-1'' *''VT-102 142-in-1'' *'VT-107 Super Monaco GP 2' *'VT-108 Nigel Mansell's' *'VT-203 Gun-Man' *'VT-240 Push Start' *'VT-245 For Amouse M Ent Only' *'VT-264 Contra III' *'VT-301 42-in-1' *'VT-304 Tom & Jerry' *'VT-306 RoboCop 3' *'VT-307 NBA Jam' *'VT-311 Super Boat' *'VT-312 Goal! 3' *'VT-314 Flintstones II' *'VT-316 Contra 7 - Legacy of War' *'VT-318 Tiny Toon 4' *'VT-320 NHL Breakaway 98, 86-in-1' *'VT-321 Super Formation Soccer 96 World Club Edition' *''VT-322 Shoot Out '97, 53-in-1'' *'VT-324 73-in-1' *'VT-328 6-in-1' *'VT-331 Disneyland 4' *'VT-332 Chip & Dales' *''VT-334 58-in-1'' *'VT-337 3-in-1' *'VT-344 76-in-1' *'VT-357 Mortal Kombat 3 18P' *'VT-359 66-in-1' *'VT-360 Home Alone 2 - Lost in New York' *'VT-363 Chip & Dales 3' *''VT-367 84-in-1'' *'VT-368 Robocop 4' *'VT-371 1945' *''VT-372 77-in-1'' *'VT-373 Joe and Mac, 48-in-1' *''VT-376 88-in-1'' *'VT-377 Ninja Gaiden 4' *'VT-380 Ninja Gaiden II' *'VT-383 The Adventure Island 4' *'VT-385 Super Mario 9' *'VT-386 Chip & Dales 4' *'VT-387 Disneylan' *'VT-388 Chip & Dales 2' *'VT-389 The Adventure Island 5' *'VT-394 Double Dragon 3 The Arcade Game' *'VT-395 NBA' *'VT-398 Contra 6' *'VT-399 Tiny Toon 5' *'VT-400 Tiny Toon' *'VT-403 Terminator 2' *'VT-409 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' *'VT-410 Tom & Jerry' *'VT-413 Ninja Brothers' *'VT-415 007 James Bond' *'VT-417 NBA Jam' *'VT-419 Zen: Intergalactic NInja' *'VT-421 Batman' *'VT-423 Contra 3-in-1' *'VT-424 Hero's New Relord' *'VT-425 New Competition' *'VT-426 Kung Fu Mario' *'VT-427 Super Rescue' *'VT-428 Ariel Mermaid' *'VT-431 Fifa Goal 2 98' *'VT-433 Lastaction Hero' *'VT-434 Darkwing Duck' *'VT-437 Super Home Alone III' *'VT-438 New Chessmaster' *'VT-439 NBA Live 98' *'VT-441 Wave Race 2' *'VT-443 Contra 7 Legacy of War' *'VT-444 Young Indiana Jones' *'VT-452 Zombie Nation' *'VT-455 The Lost World: Jurassic Park ' *'VT-458 Spiderman' *'VT-459 Addams Family' *'VT-461 The Simpsons' *'VT-472 DuckTales 2' *'VT-482 MK 5' *'VT-490 3-in-1' *''VT-491 5-in-1'' *'VT-492 The Lion King' *'VT-494 Mortal Kombat 4 18P' *'VT-495 Monster in My Pocket' *'VT-496 Three-Eyes Boy' *'VT-500 3-in-1' *'VT-502 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Tournament Fighters 4' *'VT-503 Captain America' *'VT-505 Ninja 2' *'VT-506 Street Blaster V' *'VT-507 Ninja 3' *'VT-508 Street Fighter SD' *'VT-514 Mortal Kombat 6' *'VT-515 Sonic' *'VT-516 Ariel Mermaid' *'VT-517 Super Tom & Jerry' *'VT-518 Super Home Alone 4' *'VT-526 Super Godzilla' *''VT-528 4-in-1'' *'VT-537 Duck 2' *'VT-539 Super 1998 Robocop 4' *'VT-540 Batman 3' *'VT-543 Chip & Dales 2' *'VT-544 James Bond 007' *'VT-549 The Jungle Book 3' *'VT-550 Last Action Hero' *'VT-551 NBA Jam 1' *'VT-552 NBA Jam 2' *'VT-553 Tiny Toon 1' *'VT-557 Contra 6' *'VT-561 Duck Tales' *'VT-601 29-in-1' *'VT-602 Super 98 Mickey Mouse 6' *'VT-603 53-in-1' *'VT-604 Super 98 Mario Bros III' *'VT-605 56-in-1' *'VT-606 57-in-1, Super Football 98' *''VT-608 44-in-1'' *'VT-610 Sampras Extreme Tennis' *'VT-611 63-in-1' *''VT-612 58-in-1'' *'VT-614 Super 98 Snowboarding Trik'98' *'VT-615 Super NHL 98' *''VT-621 51-in-1'' *'VT-624 79-in-1' *'VT-625 81-in-1' *''VT-626 61-in-1'' *'VT-633 F-1 Race 98' *'VT-646 Super 1998 Mickey Mouse 7' *'VT-659 Super 1998 Ninja 2' *'VT-663 Robin Hood' *'VT-669 New Contra' *'VT-671 The Empire Strikes Back' *'VT-826 3-in-1' *'VT-835 3-in-1' *''VT-843 2-in-1'' *''VT-850 3-in-1'' *''VT-856 6-in-1'' *'VT-859 5-in-1' *''VT-862 2-in-1'' *'VT-863 3-in-1' *'VT-1002 38-in-1' *'VT-1014 Were Wolf' *'VT-1018 The Boy of Three Eyes' *'VT-1024 Bubble Bobble 2' *'VT-1025 Adventure Island III' *'VT-1027 Pocket Silver' *'VT-1033 Pocket Green' *'VT-1035 Jungle Book' *'VT-1038 Mario 4' *'VT-1039 Tiny Toon 98' *'VT-1044 Contra 7' *'VT-1047 Lupin' *'VT-1063 Gun' *'VT-2004 Aladdin (actually a 2-in-1 with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II on it)' *'VT-2006 Street Fighter 60P' *'VT-2012 Turtles II' *'VT-2016 The Flintstones II' *'VT-2018B Sonic 5' *'VT-2020 Rockman 3' *'VT-2022 Somari' *'VT-2023A The Lost World: Jurassic Park' *'VT-2025 2-in-1' *''VT-2028 2-in-1'' *'VT-2030 2-in-1' *'VT-2033 2-in-1' *''VT-2034 2-in-1'' *'VT-2035 2-in-1' *''VT-2036 2-in-1'' *''VT-2037 2-in-1'' *'VT-2040 2-in-1' *''VT-2045 2-in-1'' *''VT-2050 2-in-1'' *''VT-2051 2-in-1'' *'VT-2996 The Lion King 6' *'VT-2053 The Lion King 5' *'VT-2054 Super Tom & Jerry III' *'VT-2060 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 28P' *'VT-3001a Robocop 4' *'VT-3003 Batman, Batman Robin 5' *'VT-3003C Batman Robin 5' *'VT-3004A Tom & Jerry' *'VT-3005 Zen: Intergalactic NInja' *'VT-3006 Super Home Alone 2' *'VT-3007 Tiny Toon 2, Super 99 King of Rabbit 5' *'VT-3007B Tiny Toon 2' *'VT-3010A James Bond 007' *'VT-3011 Tiny Toon 3, F1 Hero 2' *'VT-3012A Ninja 3' *'VT-3013 Mario 10' *'VT-3014 RoboCop' *'VT-3018 Mario Rider' *'VT-3021 Snow Bros' *'VT-3023 Super Magic Kingdom' *'VT-3024A Super Rescue' *'VT-3028 Contra 6' *'VT-3029 Tiny Toon' *'VT-3030 Taito Basketball' *''VT-3031 24-in-1'' *'VT-3034 Goal! 3' *'VT-3035A Captain America' *'VT-3036 Contra 4' *'VT-3037 Super Batman 2, Home Alone' *'VT-3039 Super Adventure Island 3' *'VT-3040 Super Chip & Dales 2' *'VT-3040A Chip & Dales 2' *'VT-3041 Mario 3' *'VT-3044 Chip & Dales' *'VT-3046 Mighty Final Fighter' *'VT-3047 Jungle Book, The Jungle Book 3' *'VT-3048 Chase H.Q.' *'VT-3048A Chase H.Q.' *'VT-3051 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Tournament Fighters 4' *'VT-3051A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Tournament Fighters 4' *'VT-3055 Double Dragon 4' *'VT-3058 Bad Dudes' *'VT-3060 Super Mario 9' *'VT-3063 Home Alone' *'VT-3064 Super Tom & Jerry' *'VT-3071 Indiana Jones II' *'VT-3073 Kick Master' *'VT-3076A Super Zombie Nation' *'VT-3078A The Lost World' *'VT-3081A Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' *'VT-3082 Power Rangers' *'VT-3084 Terminator 2' *'VT-3084A Super Terminator 2' *'VT-3087 Great Tank' *'VT-3089 Kabuki Quantum Fighter' *'VT-3090 Contra Force' *'VT-3091 Kage' *'VT-3092 Hunt For Red October' *'VT-3093 Dragon Fighter' *'VT-3095A Desert Strike' *'VT-3096 Super Ninja Cat' *'VT-3098 S-Prince' *'VT-3098A S-Prince' *'VT-3099 Race America' *'VT-3102 Bruce Lee 2' *'VT-3104 Super Spiderman' *'VT-3104A Spiderman III' *'VT-3108 Power Blade II' *'VT-3112 Rollergames' *'VT-3114 Rockin Kats' *'VT-3116 Were Wolf' *'VT-3118 Bucky O'Hare' *'VT-3122 New Contra' *'VT-3125 Arthur Robin' *'VT-3126 Aladdin 3' *'VT-3164a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' *'VT-3290 Contra 8 Legacy of War' *'VT-3636 Contra 7' *'VT-4004 4-in-1' *'VT-4005 4-in-1' *'VT-4019 4-in-1' *'VT-4020 4-in-1' *'VT-4021 5-in-1' *'VT-4025 4-in-1' *'VT-4027 3-in-1' *'VT-4029 4-in-1' *'VT-4030 4-in-1' *'VT-4032 7-in-1' *'VT-4033 7-in-1' *'VT-4035 4-in-1' *'VT-4038 8-in-1' *''VT-4054 5-in-1'' *'VT-4055 5-in-1' *'VT-4057 5-in-1' *'VT-4059 4-in-1' *'VT-4061 3-in-1' *'VT-4062 3-in-1' *''VT-4069 2-in-1'' *'VT-4070 2-in-1' *'VT-4071 2-in-1' *'VT-4073 5-in-1' *'VT-4076 3-in-1' *'VT-4086 2-in-1' *'VT-4087 4-in-1' *'VT-4090 4-in-1' *'VT-4093 4-in-1' *'VT-4094 4-in-1' *'VT-4096 3-in-1' *'VT-4099 3-in-1' *'VT-4103 3-in-1' *'VT-4104 3-in-1' *'VT-4105 3-in-1' *'VT-4107 2-in-1' *'VT-4108 2-in-1' *'VT-4110 3-in-1' *'VT-4112 4-in-1' *'VT-4116 3-in-1' *'VT-4125 4-in-1' *'VT-4127 4-in-1' *'VT-4128 4-in-1' *'VT-4129 4-in-1' *''VT-4130 4-in-1'' *''VT-4132 4-in-1'' *'VT-4138 4-in-1' *'VT-4141 7-in-1' *'VT-4146 3-in-1' *'VT-4149 4-in-1' *''VT-4160 4-in-1'' *'VT-4164 4-in-1' *'VT-4166 2-in-1' *'VT-4169 4-in-1' *'VT-4187 4-in-1' *'VT-4188 3-in-1' *'VT-4191 4-in-1' *'VT-4209 3-in-1' *'VT-4216 3-in-1' *'VT-4218 3-in-1' *''VT-4222 4-in-1'' *'VT-4237 5-in-1' *'VT-4238 3-in-1' *'VT-4239 3-in-1' *'VT-4245 3-in-1' *'VT-4248 2-in-1' *''VT-4258 4-in-1'' *'VT-4259 4-in-1' *''VT-4263 4-in-1'' *'VT-4264 4-in-1' *'VT-4265 4-in-1' *''VT-4269 4-in-1'' *'VT-4270 4-in-1' *'VT-4274 3-in-1' *'VT-4277 3-in-1' *'VT-4285 4-in-1' *'VT-4291 4-in-1' *'VT-4302 4-in-1' *'VT-4303 4-in-1' *'VT-4304 4-in-1' *''VT-4308 4-in-1'' *'VT-4310 4-in-1' *''VT-4311 4-in-1'' *'VT-4808 6-in-1' *''VT-4997 3-in-1'' *'VT-5001 6-in-1' *'VT-5001 118-in-1' *'VT-5002 3-in-1' *'VT-5006 69-in-1' *'VT-5007 78-in-1' *'VT-5008 97-in-1' *'VT-5012 66-in-1' *'VT-5013 69-in-1' *'VT-5019 66-in-1' *''VT-5021 18-in-1'' *'VT-5024 24-in-1' *''VT-5105 79-in-1'' *''VT-5106 5-in-1'' *'VT-5119 69-in-1' *'VT-5204 119-in-1' *'VT-5205 139-in-1' *'VT-5207 93-in-1' *'VT-5214 70-in-1' *'VT-5219 99-in-1' *'VT-5310 81-in-1' *''VT-5316 6-in-1'' *''VT-5528 58-in-1'' *'VT-6021 6-in-1' *'VT-6038 2-in-1' *'VT-6289 6-in-1' *'VT-6290 6-in-1' *'VT-6295 12-in-1' *'VT-6296 12-in-1' *'VT-6297 8-in-1' *'VT-6305 6-in-1' *'VT-6328 23-in-1' *'VT-7010 14-in-1' *'VT-8001 7-in-1' *'VT-8002 9-in-1' *'VT-8003 5-in-1' *'VT-8004 6-in-1' *'VT-8005 6-in-1' *'VT-8011 6-in-1' *'VT-8012 5-in-1' *'VT-8013 6-in-1' *'VT-8014 7-in-1' *'VT-8015 5-in-1' *'VT-8019 4-in-1' *'VT-8020 16-in-1' *'VT-8021 10-in-1' *'VT-8022 6-in-1' *'VT-8026 8-in-1' *'VT-8032 6-in-1' *'VT-8033 6-in-1' *'VT-8040 18-in-1' *'VT-8041 6-in-1' *'VT-8042 10-in-1' *'VT-8043 7-in-1' *'VT-8044 9-in-1' *'VT-8045 13-in-1' *'VT-8046 11-in-1' *'VT-8047 7-in-1' *'VT-8355 Gun Nac' *'VT-8363 22-in-1' *'VT-8368 5-in-1' *'VT-8802 6-in-1' *'VT-8808 6-in-1' *'VT-8838 6-in-1' *'VT-M29Z 189-in-1' Category:ID Lists